Winter Trip
by bzwitme23
Summary: Set after the Great Outdoors episode but during the winter time......Is it's own episode.....kinda Badie A field trip to go skiing...Idk if I should continue. Write me with ideas if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did own Naturally Sadie...I would be playing Sadie and Ben would have kissed me by now!

"No you hang up first!!...Jamie you hang up first...ok on a count to 3. 1,2,3...laughs You have to hang up first!" Margaret laughed into her phone at 2:27 a.m. to her boyfriend Jamie.

I was so sick off hearing the couple talk non-stop on the phone. You are probably wondering why I, Sadie Hawthorne was listening to Margaret talk on the phone for the past five hours with Jamie. It was all because

**Flashback**

**Margaret**-"_Since tomorrow's the field trip wouldn't it be so much more fun if I sleep over and we can come in the morning together tomorrow?"_

**Me-**_"Yea. Why not?"_

**End Flashback**

THIS is why not! I was now regretting my decision immensely. "Marg..if someone doesn't hang up that phone in 5 seconds I'll do it myself!" I told her annoyed and sleepily at the same time. This was not exactly my idea of 'so much fun' !

"Okay Sadie, relax will ya ? Jamie...I really am gonna go this time. I'll hang up first. On a count to three. One, two, thre-" she was cut off due to the fact that I snatched the cell phone out of her hands and hung up for her.

"SADIE! I didn't get to say goodnight or even bye yet! Now I have to call him back." she said dialing Jamie's number which she knew by heart."Hello? Hey I forgot to say goodnight...Thank you...Yea...But now you have to hang up first...no you do!"

"Ugh..Not again!" I groaned as I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up 1 hour later so tired and completely deprived of any rest.--"Good morning Sadie!" came Margaret's perky voice.--And for some strange reason, in theory, Margaret wasn't. I found this strange. I didn't spend enough time thinking about it when Hal barged into the bathroom, without knocking might I add. He was dressed in his pajamas which meant he had not yet taken a shower. He grabbed my deodorant and began to attack under his arms as I watched through the mirror in major disgust.

**(Sadie's World)**

Sharing deodorant with someone as perspiring as Hal , that couldn't be hygienically safe could it? (pulls out a chart and starts to point at it with a pointer pole) In theory,...no! Out of theory...Same Answer!

**(Out of Sadie's World)**

I tried to force myself not to look but to instead concentrate on brushing my teeth. I finished brushing and I was about to rinse the toothbrush when came Hal's voice saying "You don't have to rinse it. I'm about to use it."

I looked at Hal in disgust and was about to evaluate for him how that was physically and hygienically incorrect that was but when I opened my mouth to speak Hal had already stuffed my toothbrush into his mouth. "Eww Hal! Gross!", were the only words that came out of my mouth as I headed out of the bathroom and into my own room.

I found Margaret was inspecting the contents of each of her 6 bags. It was actually quite a sight. I wanted to stay out of her way so I simply grabbed the clothes that I was going to wear along with my towel and headed to my parent's bathroom. I showered and got dressed and by 4:58 both me and Margaret were ready and set to go. We stepped downstairs for breakfast as my dad began loading the luggage into the car.

"Margaret..what's up with all the bags anyway?" I asked.

"Sadie,...Sadie...Sadie, you can never be too prepared with your wardrobe when it comes to traveling. The thing is that you always have to dress around the weather. For example it's too cold, you can't be wearing summer clothing now can you? My point exactly! So I had to come prepared with cute outfits for both seasonal changes! And no outfit is complete without it's accessories, hence the small duffle bag." Margaret said with her hand extended to my dad who was now carrying one of Margaret's smaller bags.

"You mean-"Sadie began but was cut off by Margaret's voice.

"Yes...that bag is full of my accessories. The perfect companion to every good outfit! Are you bringing any?" she asked me.

"Oh come one Marg...a girl doesn't really need an-" again cut off by Margaret "Sadie! Bite your tongue! Of course every girl needs good accessories! It's okay. They'll probably come in handy when your trying to impress Ben."

I blushed a bit at the sound of his name. "What makes you think that I want to-" "Oh, I don't know. Might have been the fact that I must've heard you mumble his name like 80 times last night in your sleep! Even Jamie heard it."

"And besides you write about Ben almost everyday in your Diary." Hal added. I looked at him wide-eyed. "HAL!!"

**FAST FORWARD TO ARRIVING IN THE SCHOOL FIELD**

My dad pulled into the school yard where all the students were waiting. Hal, Margaret and I got out of the car. "Mr. H., If you could put my bags over there that would be so great! Thank you!"

"Mines too Dad! Thanks." I said to my dad before he drove the car closer to where there was a mountain of luggage on the field. Hal disappeared completely and before long I noticed that Margaret had disappeared too. I looked around for the missing Margaret when I finally spotted her ducking behind some bushes. She made a hand motion as if gesturing for me to turn around. I shrugged and said "What?" When I heard...

cliffhanger...Please Leave some Reviews on how you feel about this story so far!! This is my first Naturally Sadie series and I would love to hear your view or any input on this Chapter.I'm open to any constructive critism so just hit me with what you got! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Trust me when I say that I am so freakin rich and I own the studio's that own Naturally Sadie...sure bob!! I own nothing but the clothes in my closet! (the shoes too).

When I heard a familiar voice say "Hey Red. What's up?"

**(Sadie's world)**

I probably could've jumped 10 feet in the air, if I wasn't so tired, because the sound of Ben's voice coming up behind me scared the out of me!

I mean Ben is like a leopard. Smug, proud, and mysteriously always sneaking up on it's prey, the . That would be me in this case.

**(Out of Sadie's World)**

After going wide-eyed from shock I turned around to face the blonde who was wearing a white and red shirt, red jacket, dark blue jeans, a red and white cap, and a camera around his neck. "Hey Ben. think of something to say Sadie! Think...think... I didn't know you were going on this field trip." Wow! I gotta hand to myself. That was a good first move to make conversation.

"Me neither. But I'm being forced to go to take pictures throughout the trip for the yearbook, seeing that I am their head and best photographer." he told me with a touch of cockiness towards the end of the sentence. He then raised the camera up to his face and focused the lense on me and 'snap'. "That's definitely going into the yearbook." he smiled.

I couldn't help but blush a little...okay maybe a little more than a little...okay maybe a lot!

"Wow Red, your face is starting to match my jacket...but you know what? You look cute when you blush." he smiled that really cute side smile.

Okay, now I was turning like...the deepest shade of red none to man!

**(Sadie's World)**

It's not like I _like _Ben as more than a friend. I mean since when did the prey fall in love with the predators? Come on NOW! I just happen to think that...he has a really nice smile, and eyes, and hair, an-

**(Snapped out of Her World by Ben waving his hands in front of my face)**

"Oh...huh? What?" I said coming back to life nervously.

"Are you okay? You just completely spaced out on me Red."

"Oh-uh...yea...I'm fine...I-I'm just a little tired" I stuttered.

"So what are you doing on the field trip for?"

**(Sadie's World)**

What should I tell him? Should I say the truth. That I'm really going to on the trip to write an article on the habitat of the Nocturnal Snowy Owls for the R. H. Bennet Gazette? No...I'll sound like a big nerd! I'll just play it cool! Yup that's what I'll do.

**(Out of Sadie's World)**

"Um...well, you know. Just to have fun and be normal." I responded.

"Sadie!! I'm leaving now! Come over here and give your old man a good bye hug!" came my dad's voice suddenly. It was still dark, since it was only 5:00 a.m., it was hard to see, but I could definitely see signs of fear in Ben's eyes.

**(Sadie's World)**

My Dad was 50 yards and closing. It seemed like the predator was preparing to flee from the prey in fear.

**(Out of Sadie's World)**

"Well Red, I hope I see you around on the trip. Chimo." said Ben as he walked away but not before flashing a cute smile along with his signature sideway peace signs.

I sighed remembering his words..'I hope I see you around'...I pushed it to the back of my head as I turned to find that my father was standing right behind me glaring at the back of Ben's head with evil eyes. It was as if he thought that by staring at Ben hard or long enough he could burn a whole through him.

"Bye Dad." I said breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh Bye Sweetie. Now remember that I trust you and the decisions you make, behave." he commanded more than telling me.

I hugged him and said "Okay."

My father got into his car and I waved as he drove out of the school parking lot. All of a sudden Ms. Mann's voice rang through the field.

I turned to face where a whole crowd had already gathered around her and I noticed that she had a microphone in her hand. As if she wasn't loud enough already. I saw Margaret standing next to Rain so I went to stand with them.

"Okay kids for the bus ride you will be allowed to choose your seat. Your behavior will decided where you will sit on the airplane once we arrive at the airport."

Me and Margaret sat next to each other on the bus. We usually always sat together whenever we went on field trips. Margaret took the window seat, as usual, and I took the seat next to her. I leaned my head on her shoulder, my eyes closed and I dozed off into peaceful sleep.

**(WHEN SADIE WAKES UP)**

The booming voice that belonged to Ms. Mann came into earshot as I lifted my head off Margaret's shoulder, yawned and stretched my arms. "Alright, everybody wake up. We are stopping at this rest area for a while. Take this time to have your breakfast, use the restroom, get some souvenirs or do whatever you have to. It's 7:23 so please be back at the bus by 8:00 a.m." Ms. Mann told us before she got off the bus followed by the students rushing past each other like a stampede of bulls to get off.

I tried to shake Margaret awake. "Come on Marg. Breakfast time."

"Mmm? Oh, Sade...just get me a double caf iced frappiccuno with two packs of sugar and whipped creamed" Margaret responded lazily waving her hands as if to tell me to leave her alone.

I'll just get her a hot chocolate instead. A hyper Margaret is way worse than a sleepy Margaret.

Everyone else had already gotten off the bus and made a break for the restrooms. I walked down the bus aisle and down the first three steps in front of the bus door. The last step was really high off the floor so I jumped it. Little did I know that I happen not to be that great of a jumper. Out of no where I felt hands wrap around my waist, pulling me up before I almost crashing my face straight into a puddle.

"Um thanks. I'm such a klutz." I said without looking at the person who saved me.

"Oh don't worry about it Red. I was waiting for you anyway" said the person

**(Sadie's World)**

Oh no! It was Ben! I must've looked like such an idiot! Okay Sadie...Stay cool. Say something cool...Say anything! Speak already!!

**(Out of Sadie's World)**

"Oh..ok." were the only words that came out my mouth. So much for 'cool'.

"Yeah so we could have breakfast together." he said smoothly with a smirk on his face.

**(Sadie's World)**

Whoa! Did he just say he wants to have breakfast with me? SCORE!!Hey..Wait a second...he's arrogant, and cocky, and thinks he's so cool. He's probably thinking pretty highly of himself right now! But it's not like I like him or something. There's just no one else to eat breakfast with...well except for Rain.

**(Out of Sadie's World)**

So we walked side by side to the food court looking area. There was a Dunkin Donuts, Burger King, Starbucks, and Barney's.

"I'm thinking donuts and Starbucks, what about you Red?" Ben asked

"Same." I smiled.

Oh no...what was it that Margaret wanted again? Oh yea...Hot Chocolate!

ok so not exactly a cliffhanger but hey...i did what I could do! Reviews please!! I know this was a bit short but I promise to try to make them longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I APPERENTLY DO NOT OWN NATURALLY SADIE BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE MORE NEW EPISODES AIRING DAILY IF I DID! 

I couldn't believe how interesting Ben really was. We were sitting together by the Starbucks center while Ms. Mann was enforcing her rules around the building with other students.

"Hey Ben!" came the perky voice of who else but Arden the most popular girl in our class.

"Hey." he said nonchalantly nodding toward her.

"Hawthorne." she said glancing towards me voice dripping in disgust.

"Arden."

"So ben, why don't you ditch this loser and come sit over there with me." She said pointing toward a table full of all her popular acqaiuntances.

"Since there are no losers here to ditch I think I'll have to pass. Thanks for the offer." he said smiling at her.

"Whatever." She said taken aback and turning on her heel to return to the table.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." I told him feeling a little bad for myself at this point. I mean she totally killed my self esteem.

"I wanted to." he said smiling back at me that signature Ben Harrison smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

" So Red, tell me about how much you think my eyes look cool when I stare into the light." he said with a coky smile.

"You're so full of yourself." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my double chocolate chip frapp.

"I was only joking. Hey Sadie can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Say the word 'cheese' "

I took another bite of my chocolatey boston creme donut."Cheese?" I said unsurely. Just as I did Ben reached for the camera around his neck and_ FLASH_.

"Are you serious?" I frowned and Ben just flashed that perfect smile of his. What can I say? Those smiles are contagious.

"This picture is perfect." He looked down at the picture from the screen of camera and looked back me. "Um..Red"

"Yes?" I looked up and noticed him standing from his seat a bit to lean forward over the table.

**Sadie's World:**

Is this the moment? Is the hungry cheetah finally coming in for the kill? Is ben about to do what I think he is? I mean I know we were sort of hitting it off but so soon? Am I ready? Does my breathe stink?Wow. He really does have cool eyes..whoa. What's tis pain I'm feeling in my chest. Oh no. Did I forget to breathe? Inhale Sadie! Exhale Sadie. Inhale Sadie! Exhale Sadie! Snap out of it Sadie!!

**The Real World**

His face steadily came closer and closer to mine." Did you know.." he said lowering his voice so only I could hear with an effort.

"Know what?" I respond breathlessly and noticing my face is moving towards his and closing my eyes.

_CLICK AND FLASH._  
"That you got some chocolate on your cheek?" he whispered with a grin spreading across his face.

My jaw dropped and my eyes remained closed. How embarassing is that? He sat back down and began to laugh. I felt my face growing hot. I quickly wiped away the creme from my cheek and continued to look down.

"Oh," was all that would escape my lips.

"Sa-" WHISTLE!!!

Then we heard the voice of Ms. Mann from the loud speaker.

"Okay Everyone! Times up! Back to the bus!"

The two of you headed back to the bus together as Ben continued to laugh at what happened earlier at the table.

"It's not very funny Ben!"

"Oh but you should've seen your face! It was so priceless! "

I gave him an icy cold stare and I walked to the end of the line where students were boarding the bus once again leaving him behind.

"Look Red, I'm sorry. Sit next to me?" he said as he caught up to me

"What?" I responded without missing a beat.

"On the rest of the way there. Sit next to me."

"Well, I uh, is that really logical? I mean what if Ms. Mann fou-"

"Red you think to much. Get the chocolate to Margarette. Im saving a spot for you."

"Sure." I said knowing full well that I just had to be blushing. I had to tell Margarette everything. Hold on a sec! I forgot the chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

I ran onto the bus and found Margarette sitting cross legged and cross armed waiting for me.

"My coffee?" were the first words that escaped her lips

"Hehe..I sort of forgot to get you one."

"Wow. Ben must've really had you entertained huh?"

"Oh shut up!"

"So. I saw you two in front of the door together, What did he say." she said in a sing song manner with a twinkle in her eye.

"Nothing special..Ok well he totally saved me from embarassment when Arden referred to me as a 'loser' and sat with me instead of her. And then he hit me with some 'make up for it' embarassment and made me think he was going to kiss me GASP from Margarette but he ended up telling me that I had chocolate on my face which I did. Gosh im such a nerd and now HE WANTS ME TO SIT NEXT TO HIM FOR THE 3 HOURS REMAINING OF THIS BUSRIDE! WHAT DO I DO?" I didn't even realize that I had begun to scream.

"Well for starters why don't you BREATHE." Margarette said slowly with wide eyes.

"Actually, considering the fact that breathing is an involuntary function and comes naturally, it's been quite an issure for the past 30 minutes." I said quickly while practicing inhale exhale exercises.

"That's not so hard to believe." she said sarcastically.

"Well?"

"Well, you're not going to decline his invitation." "But-" "No buts Sadie! Just try not to be so nervous. Bring him own to normal status. I mean picture him in something silly. Like carebear pajamas or something."

There Margarette goes giving her magazine article worthy advice again. But she was right I guess. So I did just that while Ms.Mann took attendance. It was pretty funny.

Sadie's World

Suddenly the idea of Ben everbeing so intimidating due to his gorgeous looks didn't seem like it would be an issue any longer. I mean if I could simply just make fun of the way he did certain things. Like the way his hair fell perfectly into its messy but collected waves. I mean come on. Was that even humanly possible?

Normal World

"Red, I think it's safe for you to come back here now."

Oh no! Ok Sadie you can do this. Remember inhale and exhale. Think Carebear think carebears

"What?" I said collected.

He pointed his finger to somewhere in the front and sure enough I could hear the rumbling of a monster so that must've ment Ms.Mann had fallen asleep.

"Oh well, I would but Margarette-" "says you can go ahead. I won't miss you." She interrupted. I shot her a death glare and she returned a smile.

"Come on Red, I don't bite." he smiled and went back to where he was sitting with empty seat next to him.

"You owe me." Margarette whispered as she gently shoved me forcing me to follow him.

And so I did.

I sat next to Ben and looked straight ahead without daring to glance in his direction.

"Why don't we play 21 questions?" he suggested

"What?"

"You know, so I can get to know you better and vice versa."

"Okay."

"You go first."

"What was your most embarassing momment."

"Well you won't believe this but one day I was so late for school that I forgot to get dressed and I went wearing Carebear pajama's."

I began to laugh almost histerically. What were the odds?


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Disclaimer: I obviously own Naturally Sadie, And Ben is my boyfriend,…and pigs fly higher than airplanes……in my weird on little fantasy world…however on planet Earth…I own nada….(woot woot …Spanish classes kicking in!!)**

* * *

So, what does that mean? Do I dream of Ben Harrison? I mean I'm pretty sure that's his voice I'm hearing right now……"Sadie…Can you hear me?"

Yeah I hear him alright. I'm confused.

" Oh MY GOD..SADIE!"

Margaret? What just happened here? Why are my eyes closed? Why does my head hurt?

"Alright! Everyone outta the way! Make some room! She out of it. I'll have to bring her back with mouth to mouth."

What? Who just said that? It sounded enough like a man…but, no , it couldn't be. Oh God maybe it could be.

I struggled to fight against the darkness and I felt my eyes begin to flutter to an open. A searing pain offended my entire face and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut again.

" Wait Ms. Mann, don't. Look!" I heard Ben's voice say.

Hold up! That would mean that….Oh sweet Einstein! Yuck.

In shock and realization I quickly shot upright from my horizontal position. I quickly realized this was a bad idea as the collision of my head meeting Ms. Mann's in a

REWIND TO 45 MINUTES EARLIER…..

I was sitting next to Ben on the bus, thanks to Margie's oh so swell arrangements. He was pretty interesting. We were down to our last 5 questions each. We had plenty of laughs about sibling battles, parent embarrassment, goals and many other topics. At this very moment Ben was elaborating on why he had gotten so interested in photography and what he loved most about it. He must've been talking for more than 15 minutes on this question alone, which was more than any other.

"Wow, I didn't realize you could be so ….passionate…about things Ben." I smiled at him genuinely.

"Well, I can be." Benny replied without thinking.

"Is there anything else your passionate about?" I asked boldly.

**_Sadie's World_**

_Whoa where did this confidence come from?? Where it came from it better stay. Since when does the small rabbit attack its predator? Never, well with the exception of a large group of stupid rabbits, but that's hardly ever the successful case. This is going to backfire…I just know it is._

**_Out of Sadie's World_**

"Well there's something I'd like to be passionate about" Ben responded smugly as he crookedly grinned and flashed his eyes in another direction and quickly back to mine.

I smiled as felt surely braver than ever. I was gonna move in for the 'prey chases predator' kill. "And what would that be?"

I thought I made some sort of feeble attempt at sounding as calm and casual as possible; for some reason it sounded pretty high-pitched and nervous when it actually came out of my mouth.

"Excuse me Red, but I do believe that it's my turn now." he said smirking and facing me full on. (Well his face looking are the side of mine anyway, I was way to nervous to look back at him directly.)

"Ahem" He cleared his throat. I turned to look in the direction of his face, but not quite at his face.

"So, how much more do I have to know about you before I get to kiss you?"

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Oh no oh no. What do I say??WHAT DO I SAY?? WHY??

"Um well…….um……I was born September 8th(??idk??). My favorite color is green(??idk??). I used to think there were alligators under my bed roaring, till I figured out it was really my cat. I like cheese….."

"Whoa Sadie." He interrupted while laughing, pretty loudly at that.

"Didn't know you were gonna freak out like that. You should've seen your face. Priceless. Oh, would you do it again so I can take a picture of it?" It was an order as opposed to a request.

He began to unzip the carrier bag that hung around his neck carrying his camera. He adjusted the lens and pointed it towards me. " And action!" he laughed.

"I don't think so." You replied icily.

"I'll settle…" he smirked behind the camera. And then there was a semi-blinding flash. He put the camera bag into it's black bag and looked up at me.

I had already turned my gaze to the window, to which I had the luck of sitting next to. The snow outside was getting thicker and thicker.

"Oh come on Red. I was just playing with you."

"Whatever." I replied blankly playing on the mad act. But it was kind of hard.

"Well then how bout I make it up to you by teaching how to snow board?" He asked you again with a tint of smugness.

**_Sadie's World_**

_What? I though I was in control of the situation here. Hmmmmmmm maybe I could impress him with my mad snowboarding skills .Oh wait……….that's right, I DON'T HAVE MAD SNOWBOARDING SKILLS! Here's the backfire I predicted. This is what happens when the prey hunts it's predator….besides I suck at physical activity…due to lack in oh…uh…I dunno body-eye coordination._

**_Out of Sadie's World_**

"uh…I don't know…..Ben, I-" I nervously began.

"Come on Red. It'll be fun" He reassured.

"It's probably not to good of an idea. And I'll probably be too busy, what with my research and all so-" I rambled practically lying through my teeth as I looked down at my hands.

"Hmm. Sounds like your backing down from a challenge Red."

"I am not!" I replied looking up at him.

His arms were crossed. "You are too. Chicken."

"Fine. I'll do it." I blurted out.

"Do what?" he pressed on.

" I'll snowboard with you." …oh boy. What did I just get myself into?

"Great." He smiled.

"Absolutely." I replied as I looked back out the window.

In the distance the figures of large mountains were starting to appear behind the thick snow mass. I immediately began to regret my decision, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

The rest of the road trip went on with an uncomfortable and challenging silence. Neither of us were brave enough to dare to break it so I decided to pull out my Ipod and listen to some music.

I listened to your Danger Radio & the Audition playlist and closed your eyes. I felt my lips moving to the words but didn't realize I was singing until Ben, so rudely, removed one of my ear buds and 'shushed' me.

"Sorry…geez." I replied.

I noticed that he hadn't put the ear bud back into my left ear so I turned to face him with a false air of impatience. I saw the ear bud in his right ear.

"Seriously, Red what do you listen to?" he asked with a crooked smile growing on his face.

"Music?"

"Do you mind?" He asked planting a sweet smile on his face and extending his hand to reach for my Ipod.

"Uh sure." I smiled

He went through my playlist occasionally picking a song to temporarily let play as he searched for other ones. I was amazed that he knew practically all the lyrics to my songs.

"I like this song." He said as he finally decided on one.

"Yea? Me too." I smiled as he handed the Ipod back to me.

Suddenly everyone around us on the bus started cheering. I blushed as I nervously looked around to see why.

"Finally! We're here!" Ben sighed. He began to stretch in his seat.

"Right on time too, according to my calculations." I responded feeling relieved. The pressure of being in such close proximity with Ben for such a long period of time was starting to have an effect on me for sure. I'm not positive whether that's a good or a bad thing.

"Everyone please stay in your seats." came Ms. Mann's rumbling and raspy voice.

And as predicted at this everyone on our crowded bus were rumbling to their feet , cheering, throwing around…Frisbees, and streamers…..was that a sock? Anyhow, excitement flooded Bennett High's freshman and sophomore class.

"SIT DOWN!!" Ms. Mann's loud roar was barely even audible over the sound of approximately 56 students' noisemaking.

I noticed Ben stand up now. I looked over to him and he was smiling sheepishly at me while holding out a hand as if to help me up.

See a chance for me to prove that I wasn't some damsel in distress I rejected the hand and attempted to bring my sleeping feet and legs to life and stood. All the students brushed past us urgently, pushing Ben and I closer and closer to the bus's only door.

"Ouch." I mumbled.

NOW

And…. That's about all I remembered. Now I was in the center of a group of onlookers and I didn't understand exactly why. All I really know is that my head was throbbing with pain, and Ms. Mann's face was practically one with mine.

"Sadie, I want you to tell me what day of the week it is."

"Feebawabafubawa?" I answered incoherently.

"Hmm…precisely. And how many fingers am I hold up?" Ms Mann asked me again as she held up both hands.

"25?" I guessed shutting my eyes again.

"YUP! She's fine everyone. There's nothing to worry about."

And suddenly everything went dark again...

* * *

**Well everyone, I know it's been extremely long since I last wrote and I'm so incredibly sorry about that. Recent reviewers and other people who have added me as their favorite and watched author have really motivated me to write again.**

**The more reviews I get by the way guys…THE SOONER I WRITE.**

**I know this chapter kind of sucked , but I forgot the way I used to write it so please forgive me if the formatting is different , I'll work harder to fix now that I have a whole summer ahead of me!**

**Again don't be afraid to hand over any type of constructive critism please and suggestions are always appreciated! Message me also if necessary!! Thank you…D**

**xoxo**

**Deena**


End file.
